


Lakeside View

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitting, CEO Kylo Ren, Can you believe I wrote, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sort Of, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: Rey has never been to the beach and Kylo Ren has a villa in Naboo with a lakeside view





	Lakeside View

“Ren?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think?”

What was he thinking? He couldn’t think! Not with Rey sunbathing just below them. She had two-piece on, the one he just knows he picked up just to match his boring black swimming shorts.

What was he thinking bringing his young, hot and about-the-same-temprature-headed girlfriend with him to Naboo? He wasn’t thinking! Not when she had mentioned never having been to the beach before in the same breath she sighed looked over pictures of the First Order’s construction sites. He had cleared his schedule for the evening and went shopping for her first summer vacation.

But what was Kylo Ren, the CEO, thinking bringing Rey Niima, a nobody, onto his business trip? Now Armitage Hux and the rest of the board had to suffer through the drive from the hotel to the Naberrie lake house for their meetings.

Not that he cared how of a hassle that was, but his VP insisted on reminding him.

“I think that’s enough for today,” he finally spoke through the fist he hadn’t realized he was bitting until he had to move his mouth to form words. “I’ll have my driver drop you off at the site.”

“You aren’t coming?”

“No. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Same time.”

What was he thinking? Well, watching Rey rub all that white, slick lotion into her tan, smooth skin all morning had given him quite a lot to think about.

  
*  


“You’re afraid,” she slid his sunglasses down his nose and left his eyes exposed.

“Afraid?”

“You’re afraid somebody will recognize you,” her hands loosened enough to allow his pushing them back into place. “The press. The paparazzi. A girlfriend,” her legs tightened around his waist enough to not allow his escape. “Or you’re just afraid the world will find out your secret.”

What was he thinking? He wasn’t. They had an entire private beach to bury their toes into, but Rey just grabbed his hand and led them away from the safety of his ancestral home. She had ran outside to watch the fireworks last night, that’s true. But it was his own fault for mentioning the fair that was bring held on the other side of the lake.

She had never been to a beach fair either.

What was he thinking? He was thinking about her mouth going numb from all the smiling she’d been doing just walking through the crowd. He was thinking about the swimsuit underneath his old Death Star t-shirt. About the last time he worn that and how it had been the last family vacation before Uncle Luke’s It’s-Just-For-The-Summer-Ben Camp.

“My secret?”

What was she thinking? She wasn’t. She just stuffed her pretty little face with so much cotton candy and corndogs, she was feeding the fish with the insides of her guts - her pretty little ass bet over the boardwalk railing.

That’s when he sat her on top of it and that’s when she revealed his deepest, darkest secret:

“That you’re a vampire.”

What was she thinking?

“It all makes sense doesn’t it? The pale skin,” she let her fingers fall to his white shoulders. “The dark clothes,” one caught into the collar of his black tank top and pulled down past his pectoral. “The bitting,” her mouth was moving against his skin when she said it.

“Rey,” he didn’t let her finish because he knew what she was going for - his neck. That was what he went for the night before. Everybody could see exactly where he had sunk his fangs - her neck. “What are you thinking?”

  
*  


What were they thinking? They could have watched the fireworks from the pier, but they left before they even lit up the Ferris wheel. They just picked up the gigant stuffed tooka-cat from where Rey had threw it immediately after winning it on her way to throw up and left.

“No,” he slapped the back of her thigh for a more painful rather than pleasurable effect. “Look at me.” She had been paying more attention to whst was happening above her than below her. “Look at me, Rey,” he pushed the bikini bottoms aside and pulled her down. Only her cunt crashed into the curve of his smile did he spank her ass for the intended pleasurable rather thsn painful effect. “Look at me while I’m eating your pussy.”

“Ky-lo-OH,” she stammered through each syllable, making a chair and a mess of his face. “Oh, Kylo,” her eyes on his slicked face, one hand in his silken mane and one on the bslcony reeling.

“That’s it,” he sat both of her legs on each of his shoulders, two unmoving mountains for her quacking thighs. “Just like that, baby.”

She threw her head against the background of twinkling stars and sizzling colors. She shined with sunscreen and sweat and - Fuck, what was he thinking? He had to have her again and again until the last star falls out of the sky and Naboo runs out of pyrotechnics.

“Look, baby,” he put her down on the ground only to turn her around. “Look,” he placed her other hand on the railing and himself between her legs. “The show’s started.”

What were they thinking? They weren’t. They were fucking on the terrace nobody but the moon, stars and fireworks could see.

**Author's Note:**

> So this ficlet started out a lot fluffier. I just wanted to give my girl Rey a vaycay, okay? The working title before the current one was 'The Beach Episode'.
> 
> But if anybody wants me to write in detail about their summertime escapism and actually incorporate voyeurism, then hit me up in a comment or something.


End file.
